Varieties of information are provided in a vehicle compartment. For example, the information includes vehicle states such as a vehicle speed, an engine speed, a shift position, fuel, and water temperature. The other information includes a map for navigation, air conditioner setting information, and audio information. Recently, the provided information includes night views for driving assistance and information about a mobile terminal carried into the vehicle.
Varieties of display apparatuses are mounted to provide these kinds of information. The display apparatuses include a head-up display and a liquid crystal display to display maps, for navigation. Some types of meter panels to display vehicle speeds use liquid crystal displays to provide varieties of information and may be categorized as display apparatuses.
There is a tendency for increasing the information (hereinafter referred to as a content) to be provided and for mounting multiple display apparatuses. Therefore, it is important to determine which content needs to be displayed on which region (hereinafter referred to as an area) of which display apparatus.
According to the related art, there is disclosed the technology to assign multiple screen data generated from a mobile terminal to one display (e.g., see Patent Document 1). This technology assigns priorities to the screen data and display areas and determines the areas according to the priorities.
However, the technology described in Patent Document 1 disables flexible arrangement of contents.
Content-area combinations may or may not conform to each other.
Specifically, content A conforms to area A but content B does not conform to area A. The technology described in Patent Document 1 displays a less valued content in a highly prioritized area if that content is highly prioritized in contents to be displayed. As a result, the content may be displayed in an inappropriate area.